


Pain In My Asana - Ficlet - First Sight

by calliopemoonbeam



Series: PIMA Ficlets [2]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Jamie and Claire do Yoga, Modern AU, Outlander - Freeform, PIMA, PIMA Ficlet, Pain In My Asana, yoga au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopemoonbeam/pseuds/calliopemoonbeam
Summary: Jamie's POV of the first time he met saw and met Claire. This is in the Pain In My Asana (PIMA) Universe and happens before the first chapter. That makes it a prequel of sorts to the whole story.





	Pain In My Asana - Ficlet - First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet happens before Chapter 1 of Pain In My Asana. This ficlet ends moments before Chapter 1 starts.
> 
> A/N - This ficlet and to be honest a few others in this universe, have been hanging out for a few months. I finally wrote it a few weeks ago and the always helpful, encouraging, and loving @happytoobservenolongerdistant helped me spruce it up as a friend and beta. Thanks as always!

 

_**Pain In My Asana - Ficlet - First Sight** _

 

The first time Jaime saw Claire was not when she took his yoga class. The first time Jaime saw Claire, she was scurrying out of the studio sobbing. In all his life, he had never wanted to run after someone so badly. Completely unaware of his presence, she ran by him, tears cascading down her face. Not only did he want to run after her, he wanted to scoop her up like a baby, hold her until she stopped shaking and make all of her pains fall away. It was like a nuclear pheromone explosion had landed directly on him as she ran by. Jaime froze, stunned by his reaction to this stranger. 

__

The second time Jaime saw Claire, he passed her on the street as she yelled into her cell phone full of rage.

 

Jaime was casually carrying grocery bags from the shop, meandering the well trodden path back to his flat, chanting his mantra in his head when the mantra was cut in half by someone yelling. Looking down the sidewalk, he saw her. She was fairly far away, so he realized how loud she must be yelling for him to have heard. He couldn’t make out the words but the volume and tone were clear, she was incensed. He watched her come towards him, oblivious again of his presence. As she passed him, he realized she must really hate the person on the other end of the phone. He heard “just sign the fucking papers,” in pure venom from her plush lips. Though her anger was palpable, he was entranced by the power in her and thought he wouldn’t mind fighting with her from time to time when it was called for. Turning to look over his shoulder a few times after she had passed him, he imagined her voice filled with passion instead of rage. 

__

The third time Jaime saw Claire, she was walking into his class flanked by a long time student of his, Geillis.  A part of him thought maybe he had been willing this woman to come to his class, calling out to her energetically. But he admonished himself for being such a yoga teacher cliche. When she came back week after week, he began to believe it was true. He was sure he had created (manifested) this gorgeous woman of his own unspoken desires and intentions.  It felt like a miracle to him...except he didn’t date his students. 

__

With well attended, popular classes, it’s not always possible for the the teacher to interface with each student at each class. There’s usually a pro-active student vying for the teacher’s attention immediately after class, either with a question or a life story that is dying to be freed from someone’s lips, (begging to be heard, to be seen, to be “held”). Being the studio owner, Jaime was more bound to get wrapped up into this and have his energy commandeered directly after class than anyone else. As a result, it was about a month before he actually spoke to the goddess with curls, that made his body hum. 

__

For once, the curly wig and her friend Geillis hadn’t run out of class, they lazed around on their mats for a bit since there was no class after his that night. After his gaggle of questions ended at the front of the room, he strode over to them, confidently but having no idea what to say, praying silently that words would come out and that they wouldn’t be gibberish.

__

“Hey Geillis,” Jaime said, almost shy-ly. 

__

“Hiya Jaime, awesome class. I really loved the guided relaxation at the end. I feel like I popped into another world,” Geillis said, before looking over to Claire who seemed even more spaced out than her. “Och, Jaime, this is my friend Claire, have ye two met yet?” 

__

“No. Nice to meet ye Claire,” Jaime said, almost breathless, letting the letters of her name dance on his tongue like the sacred syllables of his yoga chants, as he reached out his hand to her. 

__

Claire shook his hand and he felt a deep tingling sensation all over his body. He tried not to focus on it too much,  figured it must be his post teaching energy buzz. “Hi Jaime, nice to meet you too. I’ve been enjoying your classes since I started. I’m not sure I get it all, but it feels good so far.”

 

“Well, ye ken, that’s why they call it a ‘practice,’ it’s not something to get, it’s something to work on slowly and integrate into yer life. It’s not a destination,” he said, slipping into teacher mode for a minute. 

__

“Right, right, I’ll keep that in mind,” she said, smiling. He realized their hands were still joined and started to revel in the feel of her skin on his, when she pulled her hand back abruptly. His was sure his face fell when she did. Jaime’s internal monologue began to rage with a throng of thoughts,  _ What an angel. Is that pearl skin for real? Do I get to keep her? I wonder what those legs would look like wrapped around my neck. How do I get her to have dinner with me? Is gold-fleck a color? How does such a being exist? How am I ever going to be the same again after touching her skin? _

__

His thoughts ceased momentarily as she continued, “I lead a pretty fast paced life, I’m a surgeon, so this quietness has been nice but also challenging. And it’s been a tough few years...” she trailed off as if it was in that moment she realized she was babbling and had yoga brain. Jaime had seen it a thousand times before, students catching themselves oversharing. The more guarded people would catch themselves, others would just let it out. He could feel her reeling it in and then saw it when she tried to look anywhere but at his intense gaze on her. 

__

Jaime always introduced himself to new students and liked to make a connection with everyone in the class. He liked to know who was in his class, and what brought them to the practice. He also knew the lore around himself -  _ Jaime the ever eligible bachelor who no one could tie down because he wouldn’t give anyone the time of day. Jaime who never dated his students. Jaime who went out of his way to help people.  _ When he parted with Claire and Geillis, he prayed Geillis was not sharing this lore with Claire, that would make it even less likely he would have a chance with the surgeon who happened to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

__

Jaime left their interaction more smitten than he had been before and cursed himself for not talking to her on the street before she became his student. That would have been a loophole for himself. He spent the next 8 months, getting to know her in little snippets of three minute conversation. While always remaining professional (never paying her too much mind), his heart leapt each time she entered the room. He had to control the breadth of his smile when she gazed his way, always waving in greeting before she walked to the back of the room each class. He longed for the day when he could figure out a plan to be around her more, be in her presence for a longer period of time, and hopefully, one day, he would muster the courage to ask her out.  _ One day _ , he thought. One day ended up being almost 9 months. 

__

**8 Months Later**

 

Sounding the final Om of class and bowing to his students in gratitude, Jamie’s heart began to race. His insides started to turn and sweat began to flood his body. Today was the day. It was finally the day he was going to muster his courage to do something about the “Claire issue,” (as he had begun to call it in his mind).

 

Since the first time he saw her months before, he had been trying to skirt his own rules about dating his students. Battling internally for months, trying to dismiss his feelings as a minor crush, he came to the realization that it was more than that, it was everything. She was everything. He could hardly walk by her without his heart begging to be freed from his chest and joined with hers. He resolved himself to take the leap.  It was going to be messy as every leap in life usually was, but he could ignore his true feelings no longer.

 

Coming up with a legion of half baked plans to ask her out without damaging his credibility at his own business, he settled on asking her to stop taking his class. Then he could ask her out because she would no longer be a student. (Or so he thought)

 

For a one breath after he said the final words of class he almost chickened out, his heightened emotions getting the better of him. In reality though, his rational brain took over, and he knew he could cavern his heart no longer. Radiating out from his heart and through is pores, his truth rested on the surface of his skin. Without a doubt, he knew there would never be anyone else for him again, Claire was it. Jaime knew they belonged together and buckled up for the bumpy ride ahead and prayed it had a happy ending.

 

Steadying his voice, his nerves and his future, he called out to her as she headed for the door.

 

“Claire, can I see ye a minute?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
